Wildmutt (E-10)
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. 'Appearance' Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His sharp teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt's fur carries a pattern while most of his fur is orange, he wears a lighter color surrounding the front of his body, his lower paws and his lower jaws. Wildmutt has a husky-like tail sticking out from his behind, and he wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt's enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. Wildmutt's porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. 'Weaknesses' Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell, for example when the Agent useds a sonic frequency from his probe, Wildmutt fleed to the ground and started covering his ears. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. 'History' * Wildmutt first appeared in The Watch That Changed Everything. Wildmutt defeated the Agent in order to escape the TARDIS. * In ''Investigating: Private Maggie'', Wildmutt picked up Maggie's scent and chased after her. * In Child's Play, Wildmutt as a baby vulpimancer managed to escape Nanny Nightmare's goons. * In A Mutt's Tale, the first time Wildmutt is locked for duration of the episode, He attempts to defeat the Parasyte but gets swung over to an adoptathon, where a little girl buys him and is stuck as a child's pet until the Agent changes him back. The second time used, Wildmutt saves the little girl and defeats the Parasyte. * In A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10, ran in the desert to find the SACT's Hellicarrier. * In ''The Next Step'', Wildmutt tracked down Tox-O's scent. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Ethan used Wildmutt to get through the forest. Then later Glitched Maggie used him to battle ChamAlien and Grey Matter. * In I May Fall, Wildmutt stopped Maggie from running away. * In Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits, Wildmutt tracked down Pyrexia's scent and was defeated. 'Appearances' * The Watch That Changed Everything (first appearance) * ''Investigating: Private Maggie'' * Child's Play (selected alien was Fasttrack) * A Mutt's Tale x2 (first time selected alien was Heatblast) * A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 * ''The Next Step'' * Dream A Little Dream Of Me x2 (cameo, used by both Ethan and Glitched Maggie) * I May Fall * Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits (selected alien was Big Chill) Trivia * WIldmutt's design in the series is different than in other shows, Wildmutt resembles a siberian husky, as he carries a fur pattern and its tail. * Wildmutt's tail is an example of when a Vulpimancer is growing his tail, it starts out small curled but when fully grown it changes the shape to what a regular Vulpimancer's would look like. * Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. * Wildmutt is the most hated design in E-10, despite being one of the least drastic changes to the aliens. He is the most hated (especially by Alanomaly) because fans do not like Wildmutt becoming more dog-like by having a husky tail and fur pattern. Despite complaints to remove it, Ebomnitrix has discussed he would not change it to make the aliens unique in his series and because cutting it out would take away production time and his uniqueness. He even quotes "Only if it were a real Ben 10 series would I remove it, otherwise, the tail is staying." Category:Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens